Demon of the Shadows
by SilentHearts
Summary: Gaara andMY CHARACTER Sakier are out to find a book to destroy this huge demon, but the people in Kohana think they are trying to resurecct him.....and GAARA FINDS LOVE!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto

Demon of the Shadows

Chapter 1

"I hate Sasuke" yelled Naruto. "What he just saved your life" replied Sakura. "Well I cou- "Give it a rest, Naruto" sighed Kakashi. "But- "Can it", yelled Sakura. "Fine", murmured Naruto, watching Sasuke disappear into the woods."

"Where to now?" asked Temari. "No where yet" replied Kankurou, "We still have to wait until Sakier gets back". "It's been two weeks", cried Tameri. Gaara didn't reply. He stared out the window until he saw shadow, and then he vanished. "Well it's about time", said Temari, walking out of the room.

"You're late" said Gaara. "The Village of Light has some new guards." replied Sakier. "Were you able to get the book?" asked Gaara. "No" said Sakier "It seems that they have turned over the book to a Guardian named Houmokou. He is said to live in the Rouge forest near the village of waves." "Rouge Forest, huh? Well at least we'll be on the move again" said Kankurou, smiling at Temari.

"Kakashi sensei" said Naruto "How come everyone thinks Sasuke is better than me? I mean what does he have that I don't." "Looks and talent" said Sakura. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" shouted Naruto. "Oh come on, I'm just kidding. Of course you're strong. Remember you're the one who saved me from the sand" she laughed. "He he" laughed Naruto rubbing the back of his head. "Sakura, can you give us minute?" asked Kakashi. "Huh, oh, yeah ok." replied Sakura walking away. "Listen Naruto what they say is true you aren't like Sasuke. You don't have much natural talent, and seeing how the girls just plain out ignore you, you're probably not as good looking as him either." said Kakashi. "Hey" cried Naruto. "Come down and let me finish." said Kakashi. "You may not have those things but you do have something that Sasuke doesn't have." "What's that?" asked Naruto. "Well not only do you have the nine tailed fox within you, you have great determination and power, plus you have someone that would risk his life for you." said Kakashi. "Huh, who?" asked Naruto. "Iruka." replied Kakashi. "I guess it just has something to do with the fact that you both came from an orphanage background." said Kakashi.

"Well, now we know why it's called the Rouge Forest" panted Temari. "Cant we take a rest?" asked Kankurou, "We've been waking a battling monsters for hours". Gaara and Sakier didn't pay any attention to him, they just kept on waking.

They kept walking for another hour until they came across a dark tunnel like path with dead trees on both sides. "Hey look!" said Temari, "Beyond these trees is a small light." "And where there is a light there is probably a person" said Kankurou. "Let's go" said Sakier. They started to walk but both Gaara and Sakier both stopped right before the trees, as Kankurou and Temari stopped behind them. "What's wrong?" asked Kankurou. "I sense large amounts of chakra up ahead, other than that I don't know" replied Gaara. "Well lets go than" said Temari, "Whenever you both sense something, something powerful shows up and kick our butts(she pointed to herself and Kankurou) until you guys get bored of watching us get beaten to a bloody pulp and decide to jump in and kill the thing." After saying all that without taking breath she started to pant a little. Everyone looked in shock of her random outburst. Gaara and Sakier quickly regained form. "Are you done?" asked Gaara. "Yeah let's go" said Temari. She started to run towards the trees. Kankurou tried to stop her, Gaara and Sakier just let her go with a sigh. POW! A tree shot up and pummeled her out of the tunnel into another a tree. "Aargh" cried out Temari, as Kankurou ran over to her. Still looking at the faint light Sakier smiled "Finally a challenge" she said. "A small one but a challenge none the less." agreed Gaara. "Huh?" Kankurou said "You don't actually mean were going through there…do you?" Gaara and Sakier looked at him pathetically. "I suppose you two want to go in the easy way?" asked Sakier "sigh, fine." Right then, two black shadow like figures with red eyes appeared at Temari and Kankurou's side. The shadows entered and took control of their bodies. As Gaara and Sakier fought easily through the trees, their possessed teammates followed suit. Unfortunately for Temari and Kankurou, even though they couldn't feel it, their bodies were getting beaten up badly.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto

Demon of the Shadows

Chapter 2

"Kakashi!" yelled a fast running Iruka. "The Hokage asked me to give this to you" he said, handing out a white envelope with a red wax seal, which embarked the village symbol. Kakashi opened the letter and read it to himself.

Kakashi Hatake,

Under certain circumstances, I can not explain my reasons.

But in any case I need you to come to my office for an urgent

matter.

"It's a summoning" said Kakashi. "What for?" asked Iruka. "Doesn't say" explained Kakashi. "Kakashi, can I ask you for a favor?" asked Iruka. "Certainly" replied Kakashi. "Ebysu asked me to deliver this letter to the Hokage. But right know I have other things to do-""Of course I'll give it to him" replied an eager Kakashi. "Oh ah, thank you" replied Iruka. "Of course", said Kakashi, walking off to the well kept building where he was going to meet the Hokage.

As he entered the building, Anka kindly greeted him and pointed him towards the Hokage's office. When he entered the room his students Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were there as well. "Late as always" chuckled the Hokage, "please take a seat." Kakashi sat down in the seat next to Naruto. "Now" said the Hokage, as his expression turned from pleasant to serious. "You may remember the 3 genin from the Sand Village that came here during the last chunin exams." "You mean that freak Gaara kid with his siblings Temari and Kankurou?" asked Sasuke. "Yes" replied the Hokage. "Oh no, not them" thought Sakura. "It seems that they left the sand village and headed towards the village of light. We figured that the only reason they would go there to retrieve the book of Zombra. A book to resurrect the horrible and dreadful Homkoru", said the Hokage. "Who the heck is Homkoru?" asked Naruto. "Homkoru was a very powerful demon that could resurrect the dead to form his own army. 10,000 years ago he almost destroyed the whole entire world. Fortunately for us the comet called Dorhou came across the earth. That comet has certain powers that leave all demons powerless. As it flew past us humans of that time rose up and killed Homkoru. But as they delivered the final blow he stored his soul and power into the book of Zombra" replied the Hokage. "Meaning that whoever reads from the book will resurrect him", Kakashi finished. "So let me guess you want us to stop them and bring back the book?" questioned Naruto. "Not exactly" said the Hokage "we warned the Village of Light and they gave the book to a guardian named Nioko, who lives in the Rouge forest. Also we've learned that when those genin left their village they had someone else with them by the name we think is Sakier. What I need you to do is to retrieve the book from Nioko, before they do, of course if they do get there first than yes stop them by any means necessary." "Alrighty than, lets go" said Naruto. He jumped out of his seat and ran towards the door but stopped before ever getting through. "Uh….where exactly is the Rouge Forest?" he asked. "The Rouge Forest is east of the Village of waves. The forest starts where the fog begins. It's dark and filled with all kinds of monstrous beings," said the Hokage. "Alrighty than, lets go" said Naruto running out of the room. "Humph" Sakura said "knowing him he probably doesn't even remember which way to go." "Which way is the Village of Waves?" came Naruto's voice from down the hall. Sakura rolled her eyes and left the room with Sasuke. When Kakashi got up to leave the Hokage gave him a bag of amulets. "You will need these when you get to the part of the completely made up of dead trees," he said. With that Team 7 started on their long and soon very confusing trip.


End file.
